Drank en een Zilveren Droom
by Avana65
Summary: Is het de drank of is Harry aan het dromen? "Hij knippert verwoed met zijn ogen maar Malfidus verdwijnt niet. Wat gek is omdat hij, Harry, zich in het Nest bevindt en dat is wel de laatste plaats waar je een Malfidus mag verwachten." H/D AU Humor Slash


**Titel:** Drank en een Zilveren Droom**  
Auteur:** Avana**  
Rating:** T (13+)**  
Warnings:** AU! Humor! Slash (als je daar een waarschuwing voor nodig hebt ) en gepraat over Mpreg.**  
Disclaimer:** Jep, I know, alles is eigendom van JK Rowling. Ik heb alleen even de personages geleend. xD**  
Summary:** Is het de drank of is Harry aan het dromen?  
_"Hij knippert verwoed met zijn ogen maar Malfidus verdwijnt niet. Wat gek is omdat hij, Harry, zich in het Nest bevindt en dat is wel de laatste plaats waar je een Malfidus mag verwachten."_

****

Drank en een Zilveren Droom

'Ik vermoord Fred en George,' verklaart Harry Potter, redder van de Toverwereld, als hij moeizaam overeind komt.  
Hij slaat zijn handen voor zijn ogen want zelf het maanlicht dat door de ramen van het Nest naar binnen schijnt, blijkt teveel te zijn voor zijn gevoelige oogleden.  
Voorzichtig beweegt hij zijn benen opzij zodat hij rechtop kan gaan zitten op de oude, comfortabele bank. Kreunend ontdekt hij dat er een kolonie Flubberwurmen feest aan het vieren is in zijn maag.  
Typisch iets voor de tweeling om een _morgen-word-je-volwassen-feestje_ te organiseren; nu loopt hij er op zijn verjaardag waarschijnlijk de hele dag bij als een Necroot. Hij vraagt zich af of de anderen er beter aan toe zullen zijn. Voor de meesten was het niet – zoals bij hem - hun eerste ervaring met sterke drank.  
Verdraaid, hij had ze nog zo gevraagd geen alcohol in het Pompoensap te doen!  
Terwijl hij zich langzaam de vorige avond herinnert, begraaft hij wanhopig zijn handen in zijn haar._  
O Merlijns paarse nachthemd! Vertel me dat ik niet echt Ginny heb gezoend in de keuken van de Wemels._  
Met zijn geluk had mevrouw Wemel hen gezien en zou ze morgen gelijk beginnen met het plannen van de bruiloft.  
Met een kreun laat hij zich achterover vallen tegen de rugleuning. Hij betreurt het gelijk als zijn hoofd lijkt te ontploffen met hetzelfde soort knallen als het vuurwerk van gisteravond. Alleen de speciale effecten ontbreken.  
Of misschien ook niet, denkt Harry, maar het ontbreekt hem aan de moed om zijn ogen open te doen en te kijken of hij die polonaise van zingende slangen met Griffoendorhoedjes opnieuw ziet.  
De woonkamer lijkt om hem heen te draaien of misschien is hij wel degene die ronddraait. Wanhopig vraagt hij zich af waarom hij niet gelijk met Voldemort is doodgegaan. Dan was hij een heldendaad gestorven. Hij ziet de koppen morgen in de Ochtendprofeet al voor zich.

_ 'De Jongen Die Hij-Die-Nog-Steeds-Niet-Genoemd-Wordt Versloeg,  
maar niet was opgewassen tegen Oude Klare!'_

_ 'Slachter van reuzeachtige Basilisk, geveld door Flubberwurmen.'_

'Ik vermoord ze,' herhaalt hij op klagelijke toon.  
'Nou nou, is dat nou taal voor de 'Redder',' klinkt het lijzig, 'wat zou de Ochtendprofeet daar van zeggen?'  
'Het is minder vernederend dan het feit dat ik niet tegen alcohol kan,' pruilt Harry als reactie op het stemmetje in zijn hoofd. Hij hoopt maar dat het zich in zijn hoofd bevindt want anders zijn de Flubberwurmen verantwoordelijk en als die met z'n allen gaan praten …!  
Hij opent voorzichtig zijn ogen en kijkt peinzend naar zijn buik. Nope, niets, nada; het blijft stil.  
Dan merkt hij opeens dat die ellendige jeuk tussen zijn schouderbladen – waar hij al dagen last van heeft – is teruggekomen. Hij duwt zijn rug steviger tegen de kussens en wrijft wat heen en weer om zo de jeuk te overwinnen.

'Dat zal niet helpen,' hoort hij diezelfde stem weer zeggen. Achterdochtig kijkt hij naar zijn navel maar het geluid lijkt van hoger te komen. Vast verbeelding, denkt hij, of de drank.  
Hij wil een vinger in zijn rechteroor stoppen alsof hij daarmee die vreemde stemmen de wereld uit kan helpen maar zijn arm blijft halverwege in de lucht steken als hij een verontwaardigde gil hoort.  
'Hé, brillenkop! Kijk je uit met die onbehouwen bewegingen?'  
Dit keer negeert Harry zijn navel. Hij draait zijn hoofd zo snel naar rechts dat hij vreest op Hedwig te lijken. Het volgende ogenblik vreest hij alleen nog maar dat hij hallucineert. Of droomt. Of dronken is.  
Misschien wel alle drie tegelijk want voor zich ziet hij … Draco Malfidus!

Hij knippert verwoed met zijn ogen maar Malfidus verdwijnt niet. Wat gek is omdat hij, Harry, zich in het Nest bevindt en dat is wel de laatste plaats waar je een Malfidus mag verwachten. Toch moet het hem zijn; het blonde haar zit wel een stuk minder onberispelijk maar de bekende sneer is stevig op zijn gezicht geplakt.  
Pas dan merkt hij het aller-vreemdste op; Malfidus is gekrompen!  
Harry tast opzij naar zijn bril, zijn ogen gefixeerd op de persoon voor hem, en zet die haastig op.  
Ja hoor, nog steeds gekrompen! Nu weet hij zeker dat het een droom is. Nieuwsgierig bekijkt hij deze miniatuurversie van Draco Malfidus. Hij moet denken aan de kleine Hongaarse Hoornstaart die hij onderin zijn hutkoffer bewaard en giechelt bij de gedachte aan Draco Malfidus die in zijn koffer duikt.  
De blonde Zwadderaar trekt ongeduldig een wenkbrauw op en er valt een blonde lok voor zijn ogen die hij geërgerd wegblaast.  
Dit is wel een erg bizarre droom, denkt Harry, als hij ziet dat Malfidus een soort groene zijde blouse draagt met een rij zilveren knoopjes aan de voorzijde. De lange mouwen waaieren wijd uit en vallen over de handen die Malfidus ongeduldig in zijn zij heeft gezet net onder een zilveren riem die rijk bewerkt is met Runeachtige tekens.  
Zijn blik glijdt naar beneden en hij verslikt zich bijna in zijn tong. Onder die blouse heeft Malfidus een maillot aan die strak om zijn bovenbenen spant. _Heel strak! ! _En zijn onderbenen verdwijnen in kniehoge laarzen van soepel, donkerbruin suède.  
Machtige Morgana! Onmiddellijk stapt hij af van dat hele droom-idee; het bestaat niet dat zijn onderbewustzijn hem een Malfidus in Maillot zou voorschotelen.

_De drank!_  
Het moet de drank zijn, denkt hij wanhopig, maar voor de zekerheid …  
'Knijp me eens,' flapt hij eruit.  
'Potter, heb je soms van professor Stronks Sint-vituskruid gesnoept?' vraagt Malfidus sarcastisch, 'want ik heb hier absoluut geen tijd voor. We moeten gaan.'  
'Gaan?' herhaalt Harry schaapachtig. Het beeld voor hem heeft zijn denkvermogen aardig aangetast. _O nee, het is de drank!_  
'Ja, Potter, gaan! Ik heb persoonlijk wel iets beters te doen dan wachten tot jij uitgekeken bent.'  
De stem van Malfidus klinkt geamuseerd als hij verder gaat: 'Al kan ik je dat niet kwalijk nemen. Ik ben natuurlijk betoverend.'  
Hij haalt met een nonchalant gebaar zijn schouders op zodat de zwarte mantel om hem heen golft. Zilveren schouderplaten weerkaatsen het maanlicht.  
'Goeie Goderic, je kust zeker elke morgen je spiegelbeeld, Malfidus? Smalhart is er niets bij. Als je niet een stuk kleiner was dan m'n veer, kon ik om een handtekening vragen.'  
Grijnzend bekijkt Harry de mini-Malfidus. Nu hij weet dat het de drank is die dit beeld tevoorschijn heeft getoverd en niet zijn onderbewustzijn, begint hij zich te vermaken.  
Malfidus kijkt hem uit de hoogte aan en sneert: 'Als je uitgelachen bent … dan kunnen we eindelijk vertrekken. We zijn al veel te laat en Zijne Hoogheid houdt niet van wachten.'  
'Vertrekken? Wij? Waarheen?'  
Harry fronst zijn voorhoofd als hij zich afvraagt of dit alles niet het effect is van een toverdrank in plaats van alcohol.  
'Heb je soms nog nichtjes, Potter?' vraagt Malfidus verveeld. 'Verloren gewaande zusjes die zelfs de Ochtendprofeet nog niet ontdekt heeft?'  
Harry knippert met zijn ogen terwijl hij langzaam opstaat.  
'Nee? Ik zou ook eens een keer geluk hebben,' mompelt Malfidus.  
'Wij dus,' gaat hij verder. 'Naar de Verborgen Heuvels.'  
'Naar de Verborgen Heuvels,' herhaalt Harry op geamuseerde toon, 'natuurlijk.'  
Voor de zoveelste keer realiseert hij zich hoe slim het geweest is om Fred en George hun startkapitaal te geven. Afgaande op dit scenario, verdient hij zijn investering dubbel en dwars terug.  
Malfidus negeert hem, draait zich om en vliegt richting de achterdeur._  
Wat? Wacht even! Vliegt?_

Ongelovig staart Harry naar de twee vlindervormige vleugels die op een bizarre manier door de mantel van Malfidus heen steken. Het ragfijne zilverkleurige materiaal glinstert bij iedere beweging.  
Voordat Harry zijn onderkaak van de enigszins versleten vloerbedekking op kan rapen, keert Malfidus zich ongeduldig om.  
'In Salazars naam, waar wacht je op, Potter?'  
De kleine vleugeltjes fladderen nadrukkelijk op en neer en Harry slaat zijn hand voor zijn mond om te voorkomen dat hij giechelt want dat is zo niet-cool.  
Grijnzend volgt hij de vlinder – elf – uhm … Malfidus naar buiten.  
Hij vraagt zich af wat de tweeling nog meer in hun draaiboek heeft staan en waarom Malfidus in Merlijns naam zijn opwachting moet maken.  
'Au!'  
Een scherpe pijn aan de rand van zijn oorschelp zorgt ervoor dat hij abrupt zijn hoofd opzij draait en nog net Malfidus als een reuzenvlinder weg ziet fladderen.  
'Je beet me!' roept hij verontwaardigd en met een ongelovige uitdrukking wrijft hij over zijn mishandelde oor.  
'Doe niet zo stom, Potter. Waarom zou ik je in naam van alles wat magisch is, willen bijten? Wie weet wat ik zou oplopen,' huivert Malfidus overdreven.  
Maar Harry ziet dat zijn bleke gezicht kleurt in een zachtroze dat zich langzaam uitbreidt naar zijn oren. Puntige oren, ziet Harry nu opeens.  
'Je bent geen vlinder,' flapt hij eruit. Hij begint prompt zelf te blozen als Malfidus hem aankijkt alsof Harry Sneep heeft voorgesteld om een keer buiten in het zonnetje les te geven.  
'Briljante conclusie, Potter. _"Je bent geen vlinder."_ Vergeef me dat ik ten onrechte aannam dat je je huiswerk altijd van Griffel overschreef.'  
Met een kleine blonde wenkbrauw sarcastisch opgetrokken, vliegt Malfidus achteruit en Harry volgt hem ongemerkt.  
'Nee, ik ben dus geen vlinder en ook geen elf. Ik ben een fee!' klinkt het uit de hoogte.  
Dit keer ontsnapt er wel gegiechel aan Harry's mond.  
'Oké, een fee. Prima, maar waarom moet ik mee naar die Verborgen Heuvels?' vraagt Harry terwijl hij probeert zijn gezicht weer in de plooi te trekken. Hij vermaakt zich beter met de Zwadderaar dan hij ooit had verwacht.  
'Zit je vriendin met haar vleugels vast in een braamstruik? Of zorgt een verdwaalde Delfstoffer ervoor dat die verborgen heuvel instort?'  
Malfidus rolt met zijn ogen maar geeft geen antwoord. Hij kijkt even om zich heen en vliegt dan verder door de maanverlichte nacht.

Schouderophalend volgt Harry de fee. Zouden Fred en George sprookjes gebruiken als basis voor dit … wat het ook is, peinst Harry.  
En misschien heeft zijn eigen brein wel besloten om Malfidus toe te voegen. Het heeft wel iets vernederends; zijn tegenstander zo klein als een insect en waarschijnlijk net zo machteloos. Gekleed in een outfit die Harry wel eens bij de Duffelingen in een tv-reclame heeft gezien voor meisjespoppen, inclusief die vleugels. En dan die maillot, die strakke maillot onder die erg korte blouse …  
Harry knippert verwoed met zijn ogen om te ontdekken dat ze gestopt zijn naast een jong dennenboompje aan de voet van een groot formaat molshoop.  
'Kun je je misschien even concentreren, Potter,' zegt Malfidus lijzig. Hij vliegt dichter naar Harry toe en die houdt zijn adem in uit angst Malfidus twee dorpen verder te blazen.  
'Er is geen tijd meer voor de lange uitleg dus luister goed en val me niet in de rede. Jij bent voor een achtste of zestiende deel een fee.'  
Hij heft in een gebiedend gebaar een hand op als Harry hem wil onderbreken.  
'Laat me uitpraten! Eén van je voorouders was een fee. Ze werd verwisseld met het doodgeboren kind van een volbloedheks. Zodra je zeventien wordt, zal je feeënerfenis zich openbaren. Vandaar die jeuk op je rug. Volgens een oude profetie …' hij kijkt nijdig als Harry vol ongeloof snuift, '… zal het kind dat geboren wordt uit een nakomeling van die fee – jij dus - en het achterkleinkind van de feeënkoning, ongekende krachten hebben en het voortbestaan van het ras veilig stellen.'  
Harry schiet in de lach; nu weet hij zeker dat hij midden in een sprookje zit.  
'Wat is dat toch met die profetieën? Dus ik moet één of andere feeënprinses zwanger maken en …  
Malfidus schudt zijn hoofd en sneert: 'Bijna goed, Potter. Behalve dan dat het een feeën_prins_ is.'  
'WAT?' Maar … hoe kan dat nou …' Harry is zo verbijsterd dat hij vergeet dat het allemaal niet echt is. Dat dit allemaal het gevolg is van een grap van Fred en George.  
'Je Dreuzelopvoeding zal altijd merkbaar blijven, nietwaar Potter.' Malfidus kijkt neerbuigend. 'Daar hebben wij magie voor. Maar genoeg gepraat.'

Hij maakt een paar ingewikkelde gebaren met zijn handen en het volgende moment is hij even lang als Harry. Als Harry niet nog steeds een paar zilverkleurige vleugels zou zien, zou hij denken dat de toverdrank uitgewerkt was.  
Verstomt staart hij naar Malfidus en ontdekt dan een enorme grote berg achter hem. Dan ziet hij een kolossale dennenboom boven zich uittorenen en sprakeloos schudt hij met zijn hoofd. _Dit is niet echt! Dit kan niet echt zijn!_  
In paniek wil hij achteruit stappen maar hij wordt tegengehouden door een arm die stevig rond zijn middel wordt gelegd.  
Zijn ogen schieten wild van de boom naar Malfidus die hem dicht tegen zich aan trekt. De gesp van de zilveren riem drukt in Harry's onderbuik. Hij hoopt tenminste dat het de gesp is. _Merlijn op een steigerende Helleveeg!_  
Als verlamd blijft hij staan en hoort Malfidus zeggen: 'Ik had me nog niet officieel voorgesteld; Prins Draconius van de Verborgen Heuvels.'  
'Jij? … Jij?' stamelt Harry. De fee knikt. Een lok witblond haar glijdt vanachter een puntig oor.  
'Betekent het dat ik jou zwanger …'  
Malfidus schudt zijn hoofd en Harry laat opgelucht zijn adem ontsnappen.  
'Natuurlijk niet, ik blijf gedeeltelijk een Malfidus,' verklaart de prins hooghartig, 'Jij bent degene die negen maanden lang alle kwaaltjes krijgt.'  
Terwijl alles om Harry heen langzaam zwart wordt en hij tegen de feeënprins aanzakt, realiseert hij zich plotseling dat die zilveren riem helemaal geen gesp had!


End file.
